


An Icy Picnic

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Corrin and Flora enjoy a day off by taking a picnic.





	An Icy Picnic

Corrin walked through the corridors of the castle, today he was given a day off. He had a plan, given the free time a plan came to the young nobles head. Down the hall, he saw a maid with blue hair hard at works as always. Corrin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “Good morning flora”

Unseen by him the maid’s face was bright red in surprise. A slight cold wind began to blow through the hall. “Good morning lord Corrin.” She replied. 

“Flora, that’s a little too formal a way to great your husband. Plus you have called me Corrin for years.” Corrin held him closer as the breeze picked up. 

“I know I just thought because I was on duty and if other sa..” she was interrupted from a kiss on the back of her neck. 

Snow began to join the wind as Flora got more flustered. Corrin, unlike his ice tribe wife, could not the cold that well so he held her for warmth. “Also from this point on you are no longer at work.” He said shivering. “Also please control your powers Dear”

The snowstorm subsided as Flora turned and faced her husband. A grin on his face and red blush that almost matched his eyes. “Sorry about that, you really worked me up. But what do you mean no work?”

“I’m telling you that you have the day off. Now let’s get you into none work clothes... granted you always do look cute in them.”

“Corrin, there is so much to be done?! And your compliments do make me happy.” She smiled 

“I told Jakob and Felicia and they will cover for you... though it will be mostly Jakob,” he said not wanting to offend his wife’s twin sister.

“Yes her clumsiness can lead to problems. But if that’s in order let’s spend the day together it’s been so long since we have!” Flora radiated a smile.

They went back to their room, flora changed into her spring outfit, with shorts and a frilled white shirt and blue vest perfect for a picnic or activities. He wore a white button-down shirt and navy pants. It was weird to be out of the Royal attire. The couple transported to a field-wide and open. The birds sang and they sat their holding hands looking at the clouds.

Corrin would turn to look at his wife, her gaze intense at the sky as blue as her hair. He had known her for most his life, never once did he think of her as a maid but a friend, then as a wife and lover. “Flora do you remember how we would play together as kids.”

“I do we would play true freeze tag, which Gunter did not very much care for.” She laughed. 

“You are very right hahahah” Corrin laughed. “You know I was going to ask you this morning about the day off but you were already long gone. You work so hard for everyone.” 

“I know and Xander has even asked me why I still do maid duties when by the title I’m a noble now. But as I’ve told you, it is what I’m good at and I do enjoy it.” She said inching closer to Corrin who put his arm over her shoulder. 

Corrin felt as his wife nuzzled closer her cold touch which he learned to find comforting pressed against his chest. Corrin kissed her forehead making her blush, “Flora, I don’t want for this to end. You, me and what feels like peace.” 

“I understand how you feel my dear husband. But we must push through till longer.” She closed her eyes. 

Corrin closed him too only for a second as he was now relaxed. Time went by and it was time to head home. Soon back at their room inside Lilith’s pocket dimension. Flora brushed her hair. Getting ready for the evening. Corrin laid in bed waiting for her to join him. 

Soon Flora got in bed once again getting close to him. “You know Corrin, these times we spend together I feel as if I will melt. We have made a great pair.” She said happy as a small tear came to her eye. 

“I’m glad you feel the same as I do my little snowflake”

The two kissed and embraced each other as they laid in bed ready for the new day that awaited them.


End file.
